


3..2..1

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: If Chuck Bass got introspective, it might look like this. 
s2 chuck/blair, where Chuck's in love with Blair, everyone knows but her, and she's still dating Nate. I think I wrote this to be after the Chuck + Nate bro talk, where Nate disappears to go see Blair





	

     There's more than three things Chuck cares about. Not that he's freaking out about  _that_ right now.  _Right now_ , is damage control with Blair, and damage control with Nate, and he's very sure about which one of those he's about to prioritize. In the seventh grade, when Shelley McAvoy kissed Nate after the stupid school dance, Chuck remembers watching  _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ all night with Blair's face buried in his shoulder. When Serena disappeared like the ghost of spring flings present, Chuck knows things got really bad for Blair, he remembers her calling him, shit-housed on margaritas, locked out of the penthouse her parents were splitting up in, and letting her sleep in his bed, just sleep, until she was sober enough to go home again. The red ribbon headband she'd left that night, is buried in a drawer under every tie he owns, just in case she ever asked for it back.   
     He knows she likes big gestures sometimes. He knows what she likes. He knows Blair Waldorf and he thinks he's ready to care about her. Maybe even ready to put her in the top three. 


End file.
